nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Worms (Rainbogeddon)
Worms are the main characters in Rainbogeddon and enemies in Nitrome Must Die. Appearance Worms appear as grey coloured worm-like creatures. They have what seems to be a giant nose, and a single black eye visible from the perspective it is seen from. Male grey creatures wear a blue bowler hat on top of their heads while female ones have a pink bow. Game information Rainbogeddon Worms are the main characters in Rainbogeddon. They always move forward, and the player can control them by using the arrow keys to turn. The worms can obtain power ups that will appear randomly throughout each level. When a worm obtains a power up, a single circle will appear spinning around them. Each time they get the same power up, it will level up, and make the ability more powerful. Worms can only sustain one hit before dieing, although they can sustain two hits if they have a power up - the first hit will cause them to lose their power up, while the second hit will kill them. The objective of each worm is to all the pills in a level, which it collects by impacting them, causing them to eat it. Upon eating every pill, the level is completed. Nitrome Must Die Worms made their first game appearance in Nitrome Must Die as enemies. Like in the Rainbogeddon, there are male and female worms but they appear more worm like. Worms fire bullets (from the bullet power up) out of its giant nose part of its body. However, in Rainbogeddon, they must have a powerup (named bullet) to have the ability to shoot bullets. They are appear in a few levels, first appearing in a level in level set 41-50. Afterwards, they appear in a level set 81-90. They have a moderate amount of health, and walk rather slowly. In both levels they appear in, the level is configured so that there are two pipes for worms to fall out of. Gallery Happy Grey Creature.png|A happy worm (male) Sad Grey Creature.png|A sad worm (male) Grey Creature Front.png|The worm (male) from the front Grey Creature (right).png|A worm (male) from the side Grey Creature Drill.png|A worm (male) drilling Happy Grey Creature Girl.png|A happy worm (female) Sad Grey Creature Girl.png|A sad worm (female) Grey Creature Front Girl.png|The worm (female) from the front Grey Creature Drill Girl.png|A worm (female) drilling Jumping Grey Creature.gif|A happy worm jumping with joy RBG Male 2.png|The male worm as seen in the startup of Rainbogeddon. Full rainbogeddonx.png|An avatar of the worms Trivia * Worms are the second Nitrome character to appear in a cameo of another Nitrome game before appearing in the game they were created for. The first were the first clan Vikings, one which appeared frozen in an ice crystal in Frost Bite 2. * Worms fire coloured bullets without getting the bullet power up in Nitrome Must Die. * When a worm dies, it explodes into energy spheres just like Yolk and Megaman. * Worms have the same objective as Pac-Man, eating small pills while avoiding capture by enemies. Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Enemies Category:Rainbogeddon Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Main characters as enemies in Nitrome Must Die